Tourniquet
by Fe89
Summary: "Save me, please..."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just Warning!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin memejamkan kedua mata saat menyentuh memar kecil tepat di pangkal tulang selangkanya. Hanya satu, tidak terlalu hitam, dan mungkin semua orang hanya akan mengabaikannya.

Namun tidak baginya. Sungmin tahu itu hanya sebuah marka temporer, akan hilang bahkan hanya dengan hitungan jam, bukan hari, apalagi tahunan. Bukan sesuatu yang akan nampak selama hidupnya. Tapi sekali lagi, bukan itu yang ia rasakan.

Tanda itu mungkin bukan 'lenyap' baginya. Melainkan terserap menembus kulit hingga tersimpan di dalam sana.

Pemuda itu membuka mata. Lagi-lagi sebuah tangan menghentikan semuanya. Rangkaian jemari yang tak kalah bersinar dari miliknya menangkup punggung tangan Sungmin, membawanya dalam satu kuncian, genggaman erat. Kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu membelai leher dan bergerak perlahan di sana. Sebuah cumbuan ringan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat untuk merajuk perihal 'napas-pagi' karena itu semua tidak lagi penting. Hal remeh berkenaan reaksi manusiawi tak pernah lagi mengganggunya. Dalam paru-paru itu, kapanpun dan dimanapun, hembusan napas Kyuhyun adalah pertolongan pertama untuk bangun dan memulai harinya.

Sungmin menoleh, melepaskan dengan perlahan 'sapaan' pagi tanpa sekalipun bermaksud untuk merelakan ciuman Kyuhyun pada ceruk lehernya. "Sudah." Ia melayangkan kecupan singkat pada sudut bibir pria-nya.

"Tapi ini masih terlalu pagi. Kau pulang dini hari dan jika aku tidak salah mengingat... ini baru satu setengah jam sejak kau tidur." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuat pundak hangat Sungmin sebagai penopang kepalanya.

Sungmin tersenyum walaupun lelah masih terlihat di matanya. "Aku bahkan hampir tertidur saat bercinta denganmu."

"Maaf..."

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Aku yang memintanya." Perlahan Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan beranjak mengenakan kimono sutra hitam. Pakaian itu memang tidak serta merta menutupi bagaimana bentuk tubuhnya saat tanpa busana sama sekali. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada tidak pakai apa-apa saat berlalu lalang di dalam rumah, bukan?

"Kembali, Sungmin." Kyuhyun meminta dengan suara seraknya.

"Tidak. Kau juga harus segera bangun jika masih ingin pulang ke rumah untuk setidaknya mengganti pakaian." Sungmin melemparkan sebuah kimono berbahan sama dengan warna biru sangat tua hingga menutupi kepala Kyuhyun. "Pastikan ibumu melihat kau ada di meja makan sebelum berangkat kuliah."

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan pakaian tadi dan terdiam. Sungmin sudah keluar dari kamar entah untuk apa. Yang pasti bukan untuk bersiap berangkat kerja seperti orang-orang kebanyakan. Profesinya tak membuat Sungmin memiliki jam kerja di pagi hari. Dan untuk seketika, kenyataan tersebut membuat Kyuhyun sedih.

'_Aku melakukannya untuk bertahan hidup. Kau boleh pergi jika merasa terganggu. Tapi jika memang mencintaiku... tetaplah tinggal.'_

* * *

_._

_._

"Bagaimana ujianmu? Kudengar semester ini adalah yang paling sulit." Wanita paruh baya itu meletakkan alat makannya tanpa sedikitpun suara dentingan antara logam dengan kaca terdengar. Betul-betul aksi _table-manner_ yang sempurna. Ia bertanya pada putra semata wayang tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangan dan fokus mengenai bagaimana memposisikan semua alat di meja setelah makan.

Kyuhyun juga makan dengan tenang. Ia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk membuat ibunya mengomel soal bagaimana tata-krama harus berjalan di rumah ini. Walaupun ia menginginkan sebuah pemberontakan, setidaknya satu hal, membuat ibumu bicara tanpa henti di pagi hari adalah 'sarapan' yang buruk. "Mengapa bertanya? Kurasa kau bahkan tahu apakah aku mencontek atau tidak selama ujian berlangsung."

Sang ibu melirik dingin. Kyuhyun bicara seperti itu bukan tanpa sebab. Benar apa yang dikatakan anak itu. ia bisa saja tahu apakah Kyuhyun melakukan kecurangan atau tidak ketika ujian. Putranya berkata seperti itu karena mengingat sedikit banyak semua diturunkan dari sifatnya, jadi wanita itu hanya mengabaikan.

Kyuhyun tahu ia gagal membuat ibunya murka, tapi ia yakin sudah membuat wanita di sana memiliki suasana hati yang buruk untuk memulai harinya.

"Jam berapa kau pulang semalam?" Nyonya besar keluarga Cho tersebut kembali teringat akan kamar kosong anaknya yang ia temui saat pulang. Dan ingatannya tidak pernah salah karena jarum jam tangan saat itu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Kyuhyun tak menoleh, hanya terus sibuk pada sarapan paginya, "Tidak ingat. Aku langsung tidur saat sampai." Anak itu tak berbohong. Saat ia berhasil masuk rumah tanpa seorangpun tahu, Kyuhyun betul-betul langsung melanjutkan tidurnya walaupun hanya kurang dari satu jam.

"Kau sudah masuk tahun terakhir, dan aku berharap tidak terlalu tua menunggumu untuk bisa menggantikan aku di rumah sakit—"

Terdengar hentakan keras saat Kyuhyun dengan sengaja membenturkan alat makannya di atas meja. "Aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakan setuju untuk hal itu." ujarnya dingin.

"Aku juga tidak ingat pernah memberikanmu pilihan."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun tak bisa melawan. Ibunya selalu memiliki kalimat yang membuat ia murka dan kehilangan kekuatan bahkan untuk sekedar balas membentak. Setidaknya sebagian besar orang memang menganggap pemuda itu laki-laki penurut yang selalu menuruti perkataan orang tua. Namun sebagian yang lain justru menyebutnya 'bayi'.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam, seolah yang ada di hadapannya kini bukanlah wanita yang melahirkannya, melainkan seseorang yang membuat hidupnya bagai di dalam neraka. "Kau memang selalu punya cara untuk membuatku memuntahkan semua makanan ini."

"Kyuhyun!"

"Aku sudah selesai."

Kemudian suara sang ibu hanya bagai hembusan angin yang bisa diabaikan. Kyuhyun seperti menulikan telinganya ketika wanita itu terus saja berteriak menyuruhnya untuk kembali karena pembicaraan belum selesai.

Ya, jika orang itu adalah ibu Kyuhyun, pembicaraan tak akan pernah selesai.

* * *

.

.

Sungmin terkesiap ketika merasakan belaian pada wajahnya. Kedua mata itu mengerjap sebagai reaksi tak siap akan sinar matahari yang saat ini menerangi kamar. Tatapannya membeku ketika menyadari siapa yang sudah membuatnya terbangun dari tidur. "Kyuhyun?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Menyenangkan melihatmu tidur. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab. Perlahan ia mendudukan dirinya agar bisa membangun kesadaran lebih sempurna dan memastikan Kyuhyun bukanlah sebuah mimpi. "Kau bolos lagi?"

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Kupikir aku sedang bersama kekasihku, bukan ibuku."

Mendengar kalimat tersebut Sungmin langsung menyadari jika pria di hadapannya ini memang Kyuhyun sungguhan. Karena yang akan mengatakan hal-hal baik mengenai seorang ibu hanya 'Kyuhyun' dalam mimpinya. Ia menghela napas mendapati bahwa anak ini lagi-lagi berada di apartemennya pada jam kuliah. "Ya Tuhan. Kuharap aku tidak memberikan pengaruh buruk pada anak ini."

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar Sungmin bergumam. Baginya hal itu sangatlah manis. Apapun yang Sungmin lakukan akan terlihat menyenangkan di matanya. "Aku tidak bodoh. Jika kau khawatir aku tidak akan lulus hanya karena sering membolos, mulai sekarang buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu." ia menyentil pelan hidup Sungmin, kemudian memberikan lelaki itu sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir. Kyuhyun sempat tercengang ketika untuk kesekian kalinya ia menyadari betapa harum napas Sungmin bahkan saat bangun tidur sekalipun.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Sungmin menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dengan satu tangan. Matanya masih terlihat lelah dan mengantuk. "Akhir-akhir ini... aku tidak cukup tidur karena kau terus saja datang menggangu. Kau boleh tetap di sini, hanya saja biarkan aku tidur. Hm?"

Sungmin sudah akan kembali memposisikan diri untuk tidur sebelum tangan Kyuhyun menahan tubuh itu. "Setidaknya kau harus makan dulu. Ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang seharusnya." Kemudian ia membuat Sungmin terpaksa berdiri, menuntunnya ke meja makan dimana Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan semua.

Sungmin tidak bisa lagi menolak. Bahkan makanan di atas meja saat ini adalah kesukaannya.

Kelopak matanya terasa semakin berat. Namun terabaikan karena makan siang hari ini begitu 'lengkap'.

* * *

.

.

Gemerlap lampu temaram yang memancar ke segala arah, warna hitam yang mendominasi hingga orang-orang terlihat hanya sebagai siluet hitam yang bergoyang seirama hentakan musik keras. Adalah Sungmin sang diva malam itu. Tubuh bagian atas yang hanya diselimuti kilapan peluh bercampur minuman keras, meliuk indah dan berputar-putar di antara para penikmat dunia malam berkumpul.

Di sini semua orang tidak hanya mencari gadis cantik dan seksi. Di sini... semua orang juga mencari pasangan yang sejenis. Di sini... Sungmin mendapatkan apa yang ia sebut sebagai 'penyambung-nyawa'.

Musik berganti, dan Sungmin sudah tak lagi nampak di atas meja dansa. Ia berjalan gontai menuju salah satu ruangan besar. Tempat di mana seseorang yang selalu menyewanya—dan (terpakasa) menjadi pelanggan tetap—duduk tenang di atas sebuah sofa besar. Ada layar dimana musik tanpa vocal mengalun dibiarkan begitu saja.

Eric ada di sana, menyapa Sungmin dengan senyum berbahaya.

"Kau menyia-nyiakan lagunya." Sungmin memungut salah satu _mic _dan mengutak-atik _remote_ untuk mencari sebuah lagu yang cocok. "Aku akan bernyanyi sebentar untukmu." Ujarnya ketika menemukan sebuah _track_ lagu dan memutarnya.

"I see the crystal raindrops fall. And the beauty of—"

Sungmin berhenti bernyanyi ketika dirasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di perut dan memerangkap tubuhnya. Seketika pemuda itu membeku. Detakan jantungnya bergerak cepat kontras dengan reaksi diam yang diperlihatkan. Pikirnya Eric tidak akan mengajak bercinta karena malam ini adalah jadwalnya menari. Dan Sungmin tak pernah bisa 'melayani' jika terlalu lelah. Menari seperti itu memang selalu menguras tenaganya. Disamping juga mengikis kehormatannya dalam sosial dan norma.

"Eric... k-kau mabuk?" Sungmin kesulitan melepaskan kungkungan di tubuhnya. Karena walaupun sama-sama pria, lelaki yang bersamanya ini jelas memiliki tenaga lebih besar. Terlebih Sungmin sudah hampir tak bertenaga saat ini.

Eric tak bicara. Ia hanya sibuk mencumbui bagian tubuh Sungmin yang bisa dijangkau. Ia bahkan sudah banyak meninggalkan jejak saliva berbau alkohol di sekitar leher Sungmin.

Pemuda itu menggingit bibir untuk menahan desah suara yang mungkin akan keluar. Eric sangat menyukai desahan suaranya, pria itu akan semakin gila. "T-tidak.. eugh... Eric _please..._ kau berjanji tidak akan melakukannya di hari jadwalku menari. Akh—"

Eric sudah menindih tubuh itu di atas sofa. Cumbuannya sudah merambat pada wajah, bahkan menggigit bibir Sungmin ketika pemuda itu tak jua memberikan jalan masuk untuk lidahnya yang lapar.

Sungmin dapat merasakan buku-buku jarinya kebas karena terlalu erat mencengkeram pinggir sofa. Sekali lagi ia harus melepaskan semuanya malam ini. Pakaian... harga diri... untuk sebuah puing-puing materi yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terlunasi. Dan satu terikan panjang ketika akhirnya bagian tubuh itu kembali terkoyak. Merasakan pedih yang tak kunjung mereda bahkan sampai ke bagian paling kecil dalan struktur tubuhnya. Sungmin menitikkan air mata ketika dirasakan kepalanya berdenyut... dan ia bersumpah saat itu adalah sakit kepala yang paling hebat selama hidupnya.

Eric sudah benar-benar dirasuki alkohol dan birahi hingga tak menyadari kenikmatan tak adil dari percintaan mereka. "Bangun! Mendesahlah untukku, anak nakal!" ia menampar wajah Sungmin untuk membuat pemuda itu tak kehilangan kesadaran.

Namun sayang, kesakitan itu tak berhenti hingga Sungmin sudah hampir merasakan kegelapan sempurna. Dan ketika akhirnya tamparan terakhir membuatnya limbung, kemudian membentur sisi meja dan terjatuh di lantai. Eric berhenti. Namun terus mengumpat, bahkan menarik rambut Sungmin.

"Tidak berguna!" kalimat terakhir sebelum semuanya benar-benar gelap.

* * *

.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya. Cahaya menerobos masuk ke dalam retina dan sejenak membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia sudah mati dan berada di suatu tempat yang disebut surga. Surga? Sungmin berpikir lagi. Tidak mungkin Tuhan menaruh manusia tak berguna sepertinya di tempat semulia itu.

"Akhirnya kau bangun."

Sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal. Sejenak membuat sebagian diri Sungmin menghangat. Ia bahkan sudah tak mengingat lagi bagaimana rasa sakit yang dialaminya. "K—"

Hening begitu lama. Sungmin tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya ketika ia merasakan—dirinya sama sekali tak merasakan apa-apa pada wajahnya. Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan mati rasa. Sungmin cukup panik hingga dengan tergesa menyentuh wajah bagian kanan dan mendapati semuanya masih sama. Dia tak bisa merasakan sentuhan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau ingin bilang apa?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Menganggap jika luka pada bibir Sungmin membuat pemuda itu kesulitan bicara.

Sungmin mengeluarkan air matanya. Dan hal itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun panik.

"H-Hey... ada apa? Ada apa denganmu? Bagian mana yang sakit, huh? Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan kancing piyama yang Sungmin kenakan. Menekan setiap sisi tubuh itu sambil mengamati reaksi Sungmin kalau-kalau pria itu kesakitan.

Kyuhyun bahkan sudah sampai pada titik paling rawan di tubuh Sungmin dan tidak melihat reaksi apapun selain pemuda itu hanya terus menangis tanpa suara. Ia mungkin adalah mahasiswa kedokteran. Namun sulit bagi dokter manapun untuk menangani pasien jika itu tanpa reaksi kesakitan. "Sungmin-ah... jangan diam saja... katakan bagian mana yang sakit." Ujarnya dengan wajah khawatir.

Sungmin bangun dari posisi tidur dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia gemetar. Apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya? Mengapa ia tidak bisa merasakan sebagian wajahnya? Walaupun saat ini Sungmin sudah bisa merasakan semua kembali normal, ia tetap belum bisa beranjak dari rasa takut. "Kyu-Kyuhyun..." bahkan untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun pun sangat sulit.

"Ssstt... kau baik-baik saja. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun. Ia benar-benar bingung. Pemilik club tempat Sungmin bekerja mengatakan bahwa pria itu terpeleset ketika turun dari meja dansa. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ada luka memar di bagian bibirnya. "Apa kepalamu membentur sesuatu saat jatuh? Katakan padaku di bagian mana yang sakit?" pertanyaannya kini terucap lebih lembut. Ia mengusap pundak Sungmin untuk menenangkan pria itu di pelukannya.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mereka akhirnya bisa melakukan percakapan seperti biasa. Tanpa salah satu dari mereka menangis gemetar dan yang satunya lagi panik tanpa tahu apa-apa.

"Kau betul-betul hanya menari kan di tempat itu?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Sungmin menunduk dan hanya meremas _mug_ berisi susu hangat tanpa keinginan untuk meminumnya. "Kita sudah pernah membicarakan soal ini."

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "Aku percaya karena kau yang mengatakannya. Tapi sulit untuk orang-orang di luar sana agar tidak menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari prostitusi, Sungmin. Dan aku khawatir jika banyak orang yang melihat tubuhmu di sana mereka akan—"

"Kau menganggapku pelacur?" Sungmin memotong kalimat Kyuhyun. Ia sebetulnya bingung mengapa dirinya harus sakit hati jika yang dikatakan—setidaknya baru dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun adalah benar adanya. _Toh_ dia memang bagian dari pelaku prostitusi walaupun hanya punya satu pelanggan tetap.

"Sungmin-ah... kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku lelah."

Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika melihat Sungmin menarik selimut dan kembali berbaring membelakanginya. Ia tahu Sungmin tidak berniat untuk tidur. Pria itu hanya marah. Sungmin selalu marah jika Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membahas perihal pekerjaannya sebagai penari _striptis_ di sebuah diskotik. Ia sangat tahu apa yang Sungmin lakukan tidak akan pernah lepas dari kemungkinan pekerja seks kebanyakan. Kyuhyun sangat takut... takut jika Sungmin membagi tubuhnya dengan orang lain.

"Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu..."

* * *

.

.

"Pembengkakan pembuluh darah dapat disebabkan oleh keturunan ataupun kebiasaan buruk..."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap bosan layar proyektor yang menampilkan _slide-slide_ materi kuliah siang ini. Hari ini ibunya memberian materi khusus penunjang untuk bekal pengarahan mahasiswa pada bidang spesialisasi untuk kegiatan _coass_ nantinya. Dan Dokter Cho Hee Ra adalah guru besar untuk banyak penelitian mengenai bedah otak.

Dokter Cho adalah seorang yang arogan dan disegani. Tak heran jika saat ini kelas begitu hening dan fokus. Tapi satu hal... setidaknya wanita paruh baya itu tak akan sudi mempermalukan dirinya untuk menegur anak sendiri karena menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak berkonsentrasi pada kuliahnya.

Ketika kelas akhirnya usai, Kyuhyun bahkan menjadi orang pertama yang meninggalkan ruang kuliah.

* * *

.

.

"Yah Cho Kyuhyun, kau mau ikut berpesta malam ini?"

Mau tak mau pria itu akhirnya membiarkan dirinya terbawa arus pembicaraan dengan teman-teman mengenai 'kegiatan hebat apa untuk mengisi akhir pekan'. Kyuhyun bukan orang yang suka bersenang-senang di tempat ramai, tapi demi sebuah kehidupan sosial, ia menjalin pertemanan sekedarnya untuk mengisi waktu kosong di sela-sela belajar ketimbang berada di rumah. Walaupun sejak bertemu Sungmin, pemuda itu lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di apartemen kekasihnya.

Dan seingatnya... pagi tadi ia bertengkar dengan Sungmin.

"Di mana?"

Semua orang bersorak ketika menganggap pertanyaan Kyuhyun adalah bentuk persetujuan.

"_StarCity?_" Changmin menyebut nama salah satu diskotik terkenal di kota tersebut. "Kudengar di sana sangat hebat dan... lengkap.

"Saking lengkapnya, kita juga bisa melihat penari _striptis _laki-laki di atas meja. Aku suka yang tinggi dan kekar."

Shindong memukul kepala Amber dengan gulungan kertas ketika gadis itu memasang wajah kelewat antusias membayangkan laki-laki bertubuh seksi meliuk-liuk di hadapannya malam ini. "Dasar gadis mesum!"

Amber cemberut dan mengusap keningnya.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak peduli dengan nama-nama diskotik yang disebutkan teman-teman kampusnya.

"Sudah ditentukan! Kalau begitu ayo berangkat!"

* * *

.

.

Belasan kaleng bir dan beberapa botol _wine_ mengisi meja mereka saat ini. Terlalu ramai di sana, tapi mereka sungguh menikmati hentakan musik dan hiburan yang disajikan. Yunho bahkan sudah turun ke lantai dansa dan menarik beberapa gadis cantik untuk menari-nari erotis di sekitarnya. Sebagian kelompok orang berkumpul di dekat sebuah panggung dansa kecil dimana beberapa wanita nyaris tanpa busana berputar dan menggesek tubuhnya pada tiang-tiang besi. Betul-betul pemandangan yang membuat horny lelaki manapun.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, dan hentakan musik berganti. Tidak ada lagi wanita telanjang di atas meja dansa. Semuanya berganti dengan tubuh-tubuh kekar. Puluhan wanita kesepian memadati pinggir panggung dan mulai berteriak histeris, beberapa bahkan naik ke atas panggung untuk sekedar mendapatkan gerakan fanservice yang menggoda.

Amber salah satunya yang berbinar. Walaupun belum sampai pada tahap mendekat, gadis itu menikmati pertunjukkan dari tempat duduknya.

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah panggung dengan malas. Namun ketika matanya menangkap sesosok yang sangat dikenali, pemuda itu sontak berdiri.

Adalah Sungmin di atas meja itu. Menari dikelilingi para wanita-wanita dengan busana bikini. Pemuda itu naik dengan denim tanpa lengan yang membungkus tubuhnya. Melakukan gerakan menggoda dengan banyak orang di atas sana. Sejenak Kyuhyun terpana dengan apapun yang terpancar dari tubuh itu. Namun ketika akhirnya ia melihat Sungmin merobek pakaian atas dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah, ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Kyuhyun menerobos kerumunan untuk sampai pada bibir panggung. Sejujurnya, pikiran dramatis tentang bagaimana ia akan naik ke atas panggung kemudian menyeret Sungmin dan membawa kekasihnya pulang tetap ada. Namun ketika kembali pada realita, Kyuhyun menjadikan Sungmin sebagai kekasihnya bukan karena ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Seperti sebuah _de javu_ bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun berdiri di dekat meja dansa dan matanya mengikuti kemanapun Sungmin bergerak. Seperti itulah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sungmin.

Hentakan terus berlangsung dan sampailah para penari itu pada sebuah titik paling menggairahkan. Sebagian perempuan sudah tak mengenakan apa-apa lagi, dan yang laki-laki beberapa sudah hanya tinggal dengan kain yang menutup bagian paling sensitifnya. Namun Kyuhyun masih melihat Sungmin dengan _jeans _hitam panjang dan hanya menampakkan sebuah tato berukuran sedang di bagian kanan pinggulnya.

Pemuda itu sempat berhenti ketika mendapati siapa yang ada di bawah panggung.

Diam beberapa detik untuk keduanya saling berinteraksi satu sama lain tanpa kata. Dan pada detik selanjutnya, Sungmin perlahan bergerak mendekat.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun sudah berada di atas bersama Sungmin. Tanpa ragu pria itu mencium sang kekasih di sela-sela tarian dan musik yang masih mengalun. Semua orang bersorak dan menganggap yang dilakukan Kyuhyun-Sungmin adalah sebuah fanservice bagi para pecinta gay. Dan seperti sudah dikoordinir, Kyuhyun menikmati dan mengikuti gerakan Sungmin dengan baik. Teman-temannya sudah berteriak dan melompat-lompat gila dari tempat dimana mereka duduk.

Setidaknya, Kyuhyun beruntung ada di sana. Karena membayangkan posisinya saat ini ditempati oleh orang lain sudah bisa membuatnya gila.

Ciuman mereka tidak lagi perlahan, sudah sangat bergairah dan panas. Sebersih apapun, toilet adalah tempat yang 'murahan' untuk melakukan sebuah sesi percintaan. Namun mereka tak peduli lagi. Pagi tadi mereka bertengkar lagi untuk hal yang sama. Dan sejujurnya benar-benar membuat keduanya gila.

Sungmin melupakan bahwa ia harus tidur sepanjang siang untuk pekerjaan malamnya. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa memahami mengapa 'struktur pembuluh arteri pada otak bisa membengkak' dalam kuliah yang dibawakan oleh ibunya sendiri.

Dan kini mereka berusaha melupakan semuanya. Kyuhyun tidak seharusnya merengek tentang bagaimana Sungmin harus selalu ada di sisinya karena dulu peringatan itu sudah ada. Kyuhyun mencintainya dan akan tetap tinggal dengan 'bagaimana' Sungmin dan pekerjaannya.

"Ahh~ Kyuhyunhhh... Ahh...ahh... ahh..." Sungmin tidak bisa menahan erangannya ketika Kyuhyun sudah bergerak. Tangan mereka sibuk melakukan 'pekerjaan' dan mendesah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Suara teriakan yang semakin menggema berakhir setelah akhinya puncak tertinggi berhasil diraih.

"Anak nakal. Bagaimana jika aku tidak ada di sini?"

"Tapi kau di sini Kyuhyun. Dan aku benar-benar tertolong."

* * *

**-to be continued-**

* * *

_Uhuk! *keselek lidah Jungsoo_

_Ehehehe... jangan ditimpuk pake batako yak. Ini Cuma fiksi kok. Saya pastikan semua akan baik-baik saja *semoga_

_Mumpung ffn masih bisa diakses dengan baik, yg gak bisa buka wp bisa baca di sini. mudah2an sih bisa sampai akhir._

_Long time no see, reader _kesayangan_... hihi... hmm... kali ini project yang agak 'panas' gak papa kan ya? Tau sendiri kan gimana hasilnya kalo saya bikin yang lovely-dovey-fluffy *apasih* gak pernah beres -_-a jadi yaaa... back to suspens, angst, and ofc __**rated!**__ *digeplak bareng2_

_Tapi mudah2an tetep ada meaning-nya nanti. Seenggaknya sesuatu yang bisa dipelajari dan jadi inspirasi baru buat kamu yang suka nulis jugak. *semoga_

_Well, wondering who's gonna be a 'tourniquet', don't you? Mari menebak~ _

_Thanks for loving me—eh, love my story, I means—see ya! Haha XD_

_-Sunday, 2.36 am-_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N : Ini saya posting bukan tidak peduli akan dibaca pas lagi puasa atau tidak. Posisiin diri temen2 sendiri di waktu yg tepat pas baca ini. udah pada gede lah. Pokoknya yang baca ff author fe89 itu saya anggap udah bisa berpikir yang terbaik buat diri sendiri. Tahu bagaimana harus menyikapi setiap adegan dengan positif, dan tahu bagaimana cara terbaik untuk menyampaikan feedback nya. Soalnya saya akan tutup mata untuk setiap bentuk ketidaksukaan baik dalam pembuatan karakter dan kalimat yang digunakan.**_

_**Keep healthy, happy fasting, and happy reading...kkk~**_

_-oOo-_

_Mungkin aku hidup dengan kotor..._

_Tapi aku ingin membersihkan semuanya hingga hanya 'putih' dalam keabadianku nanti_

**-oOo-**

**Tourniquet**

"**Save me... please..."**

**Part 2**

**-oOo-**

"Aku berencana untuk berhenti sekolah."

Sungmin berusaha mencerna kalimat tadi. Kalimat yang mungkin selama ini ditakuti akan terucap dari Kyuhyun. Kalimat yang mungkin akan merubah segalanya. Kalimat yang akan menghancurkan harapannya. Kalimat yang akan menghukumnya.

Ia mencoba menelaah wajah tampan di hadapannya. Sekali lagi menyelami dua bola permata kelam. Namun sial tak mampu menemukan sedikitpun bualan di dalam sana. "Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun diam menyaksikan tatapan itu. Tak yakin jika ia melihat—merasakan sebuah ketakutan besar. Sensasinya hampir sama dengan sesi percintaan yang baru saja berakhir lima menit lalu. Sebuah debaran... antisipasi kegilaan... dan keinginan untuk mendekap. Perbedaannya hanya pada... tak ada satupun yang bergerak hingga mungkin sebuah penyatuan akan terjadi lagi.

Tidak ada...

Waktu seolah menghentikan mereka.

"Aku tahu ini kekanakan. Kau pasti menganggapku tak beda jauh dari anak-anak remaja yang sedang melakukan pemberontakan kepada orang tuanya." Kyuhyun mengangguk untuk dirinya. "Kau pasti akan berusaha menghentikanku, bukan? Kemudian berkata kalau ini semua salahmu. Salahmu yang membuat generasi penerus, kebanggaan orang tua, dan semua doa terbaik rumahan, menjadi nakal dan memberontak. Lalu kau akan terus merasa bersalah... menemui ibuku untuk minta maaf atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan... dan skenario terburuknya... kau akan meninggalkanku sesuai dengan keinginan ibu." Ia terkekeh mendengar narasi yang diucapkan sendiri. "Terdengar seperti drama, bukan?"

Sungmin beringsut turun dari tubuh Kyuhyun, meraih kimono bersih yang tersampir di dinding, kemudian beranjak untuk keluar dari kamar. Tujuannya saat ini mungkin adalah sumber air yang bisa mengembalikan kekuatannya untuk berpikir jernih.

Minum... Sungmin butuh minum. Hingga langkahnya dengan pasti menuju dapur kecil di dalam apartemen sederhana itu.

Sebuah adegan drama picisan yang Kyuhyun ucapkan baru saja tak lekas membuatnya tertawa jika semua orang menganggap itu semua konyol. Mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua saling mencintai? Rasanya bukan hanya sang ibu, bahkan seluruh dunia akan meludahinya. Lalu sesumbar bahwa ia bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun? Sama halnya ia menyerah akan kehidupan dan siap mati dengan seluruh lumpur dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya.

Kyuhyun adalah harapannya. Kyuhyun adalah hidupnya. Sungmin tidak tahu kehidupan seperti apa yang sudah ia jalani dan kematian seperti apa yang akan ia hadapi nanti. Hanya saja... adanya Kyuhyun membuat semua langkah seperti tersedia 'harapan'. Sungmin tidak memanfaatkan pria itu, ia hanya membutuhkannya. Seperti mungkin ia butuh makan dan minum, udara, bahkan pakaian untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya menghangat dengan sebuah pelukan dari belakang.

"Ada apa?" bisik Kyuhyun.

Diam yang cukup lama dengan sangat nyaman. Sungmin menyukai semua sentuhan yang berasal dari Kyuhyun. Lalu bagaimana ia tadi bisa memiliki pikiran idiot untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu?

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu..." Sungmin mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas. "...Aku iri padamu." Diam lagi beberapa detik. "Kau... mungkin tidak memiliki segalanya. Tapi semua yang kau miliki mendekati sempurna."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku memilikimu, dan kau sempurna."

Mendengar jawaban ringan itu Sungmin berbalik kasar dan membuat tautan tubuh tiba-tiba lepas. Kedua matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan satu bersitan kekecewaan. "Aku seperti pelacur. Dan kau masih menganggapku sempurna?"

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dengan nada tingga barusan. Ini yang pertama kali. "Kau hanya menari."

"Itu yang kukatakan. Bagaimana jika kenyataannya tidak?!"

"Aku percaya padamu."

Sebuah lelehan bening mengalir begitu saja dari salah satu mata Sungmin. Bagaimana ia harus mengatakannya? "Bodoh."

Kyuhyun berusaha mengumpulkan semua logika dalam kepalanya. Mencoba mundur pada waktu semua ini bermula. Sesi percintaan mereka pagi ini sempurna. Sempurna seperti biasanya. Kemudian apa lagi? Ah, penuturan akan keinginannya untuk berhenti sekolah? Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tak menemukan alasannya, Sungmin tahu jika dirinya tidak pernah menyukai pilihan sang ibu untuk menjadi dokter. Semua itu bukan kemauannya. Ia memiliki mimpi sendiri. "Mereka menyukai video demonstrasi yang aku kirimkan. Kontrak dikirimkan langsung padaku, dan jika minggu depan sudah bisa kutandatangani, mereka akan langsung mengirimku ke akademi dan menjalani training."

Sungmin diam mendengar penjabaran Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin menyimpan ini sebagai kejutan. Tapi melihatmu marah karena aku hanya mengatakan ingin berhenti sekolah, kurasa kejutan ini tidak akan pernah berhasil." Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Sungmin dan membawa pemuda itu untuk duduk. "Sebenarnya kau marah untuk detil yang mana, sih?" ujarnya membuat wajah seolah merengut.

Sungmin menunduk, namun ia tetap bicraa. "Jadi kau akan tetap berhenti sekolah."

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Aku bilang akan melakukannya bukan karena benci. Menjadi dokter adalah sesuatu yang hebat, dan tak ada satupun yang meragukanku. Bahkan ibu dengan berbesar hati menerima sikap sekasar apapun yang kuberikan asal aku terus belajar dan menjadi dokter hebat sepertinya."

Sungmin bersumpah mendengar nada meremehkan ketika pria itu menyebut 'dokter hebat'. Namun ia memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan kelanjutannya.

"Tapi mengingat training itu akan memakan waktu hampir seluruh kegiatan kuliah, kurasa mengorbankan salah satunya adalah harga untuk semua masa depanku nanti." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Bukankah kau pernah bilang sangat suka jika aku tengah memegang kamera?" tanyanya dengan senyuman.

"Bagaimana..." Sungmin memulai. "Bagamana jika kukatakan bahwa... aku lebih menyukai dirimu yang menggenggam pisau bedah dari pada memegang kamera?"

Senyuman itu pudar. "Sungmin—"

"Kau adalah orang yang akan melakukan apapun dengan baik. Kau sangat hebat saat memegang benda itu dan menghasilkan sebuah film dengan gambar-gambar sempurna. Tapi kau juga harus tahu aku begitu terpedaya saat melihat keningmu berkerut ketika berusaha menghasilkan satu diagnosa untuk para pasien sukrela yang kau tangani dalam praktimu."

Kyuhyun menarik bahu Sungmin dan memaksa untuk duduk tegak dan menatapnya benar-benar. "Jangan berputar-putar, Sungmin. Katakan ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Jangan... jangan berhenti sekolah."

Pria itu menatap Sungmin dengan tanda tanya besar. Kekasihnya sangat tahu apa yang paling Kyuhyun inginkan. Dan dalam pikirannya ketika mendapatkan tawaran besar untuk mendalami dunia per-film-an, Sungmin akan mendukung sepenuhnya. Karna walaupun dunia menentang, memiliki Sungmin yang terus berada di jalan yang ia inginkan adalah segalanya.

Lalu semua itu sepertinya hanya pikiran naif Kyuhyun. Melihat sikap Sungmin saat ini, ia sangat yakin bahwa pola pikir seperti itu hanya untuk anak berusia enam tahun.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduk. Dengan ruangan yang tidak begitu besar, Sungmin dapat melihat kemana dan apa yang kekasihnya lakukan.

Pemuda itu mengenakan kembali semua pakaiannya, membenahi perlengkapan, dan keluar dengan mantel serta tas tersampir di pundak. Kyuhyun hendak pergi.

Melihat itu semua Sungmin tidak diam. Ia langsung menghambur dan menahan Kyuhyun yang berusaha memakai sepatunya di belakang pintu. "Kyuhyun-ah... maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud—"

"Tidak bermaksud membuatku kesal? Aku sudah kesal, Sungmin. Dan kau memang yang terbaik untuk melakukannya." Kyuhyun memotong dengan garang. Tangannya tetap sibuk mengenakan sepatu.

"Kumohon Kyuhyun... dengarkan aku. Aku senang dengan tawaran yang kau terima. Sungguh. Semua yang kau lakukan ternyata tidak sia-sia. Itu membuatku tak bisa berkata apapun."

"Lalu kenapa kau memintaku untuk lebih memilih menjadi dokter?!"

"Aku punya alasan besar untuk itu."

"Kalu begitu katakan!"

Sungmin lagi-lagi diam. Bukan saatnya untuk memberitahu semua. Disamping itu, ia bahkan berani bertaruh Kyuhyun akan lebih marah dari ini jika mengatakan semuanya saat ini ataupun nanti.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "Lihat. Tidak ada alasan besar, Sungmin. Kau hanya takut aku akan memutuskan hubungan antara ibu dan anak karena masalah ini. Aku tidak sepicik itu."

Sungmin semakin keras mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun agar pria itu tidak pergi. "Tidak. Aku bersumpah bukan itu alasannya. Jangan seperti ini Kyuhyun. _Please..._"

"Kau egois. Aku membiarkanmu menari dan mencoba tidak terganggu dengan kenyataan akan banyak orang menatap tubuhmu dengan buas, dengan resiko kau akan berakhir di ranjang bersama orang asing. Tapi kau tidak membiarkanku memilih untuk melakukan apa yang kuinginkan. Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan ini, Sungmin?"

"Aku akan berhenti! Jika itu membuatmu tidak menyerah menjadi dokter, aku akan melakukannya."

Satu pukulan imajiner melayang di wajah Kyuhyun. Tidak nyata, namun terasa begitu sakit di suatu tempat.

"Aku pergi."

Setelah itu Sungmin hanya bisa menatap punggung Kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu apartemennya.

-oOo-

Pagi ini dokter Cho cukup terkejut karena mendapati putranya sudah berada di tengah-tengah para peserta kuliah pagi. Ia mengetahui jika semalaman pemuda itu tidak pulang ke rumah dan berpikir akan terus tidak melihat wajah Kyuhyun selama seharian. Namun kelegaan langsung terpatri di wajah wanita paruh baya itu ketika semua dugaan buruk tentang sang anak menghilang, dan putranya duduk di barisan paling depan mahasiswa.

Ia mendekati Kyuhyun selagi para petugas mempersiapkan proyektor yang akan digunakan untuk menampilkan materi kuliah pagi ini. "Aku bertaruh kau pasti belum sarapan. Taruh benda ini di mulutmu dan pastikan tidak tertidur selama kuliahku berlangsung."

Kyuhyun menerima beberapa buah permen rasa _mint_. Rasa yang sangat ia sukai sejak dulu. Walaupun Kyuhyun kecil akan menangis saat merasakan pedas di mulutnya, ia akan terus makan hingga tak ada lagi sisa di dalam kaleng. Dan sang ibu akan terus mengingatkannya untuk menggosok gigi dan berkumur hingga akhirnya berhasil menjaga senyuman Kyuhyun tetap yang terbaik hingga saat ini.

"Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun memasukkan satu ke dalam mulutnya dan bersiap menerima perkuliahan. Materi kali ini lagi-lagi tentang kelainan fungsi saraf tubuh yang penting dan bagaimana cara kerja pengaturnya (otak). Cukup sulit—dan memang tidak ada satu mata kuliahpun yang tidak sulit, hingga Kyuhyun harus benar-benar tidak tertidur jika tak ingin mendapatkan nilai jelek untuk mata kuliah ibunya sendiri.

Ponselnya terus saja bergetar. Hanya dua orang yang akan melakukan panggilan terus menerus sebelum mendapat jawaban. Yang pertama ibunya. Karena saat ini sang ibu terlihat sibuk bicara di depan kelas, jadi kemungkinan pertama adalah nol.

Dan kandidat terkuat saat ini adalah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab bukan karena dirinya tengah berada tengah-tengah perkuliahan. Ia hanya tidak ingin menjawab panggilan dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih butuh waktu.

...

Sementara itu...

Sungmin terus menatap ponselnya dengan sedih. Sudah hampir enam jam berlangsung dan tak ada satupun pesannya yang dibalas Kyuhyun. Panggilannya pun tak pernah dijawab.

Ia tahu Kyuhyun begitu kesal dengan sikapnya tadi pagi. Tanpa penjelasan apapun, Sungmin memintanya untuk tetap menjadi seorang dokter dan mengkesampingkan tawaran besar untuk sesuatu yang selama ini sangat Kyuhyun inginkan. Kyuhyun benar. Sungmin begitu egois.

Terdengar bunyi bel. Dengan lesu ia menghampiri pintu untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu sore-sore. Dan ketika tahu siapa yang datang, Sungmin langsung menyesal mengapa ia harus membukanya.

"Eric."

Pria itu memeluk pinggang seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian cukup terbuka untuk kondisi cuaca yang begitu dingin. Ini masih awal bulan Februari.

Pria itu masuk tanpa dipersilahkan. Tentu saja sambil dengan menggiring wanita yang tengah dikencani saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sungmin menyerang dengan satu pertanyaan dingin ketika melihat keduanya sudah bersantai di ruang tengah sambil sesekali bercumbu mesra.

Eric menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kemarilah."

Sungmin diam. Masih dengan tatapan marah.

Melihat permintaannya tidak dituruti, Eric semakin menegaskan suaranya. "Kau tidak dengar?"

Sungmin maju perlahan dan masih tidak percaya bahwa wanita nakal itu sudah terlihat tidak tahan untuk melepas semua pakaiannya. Senja bahkan belum digantikan oleh gelap, tapi dua orang ini sudah berada dalam pengaruh alkohol. Benar-benar kehidupan yang sibuk, pikirnya.

"Aku memanggilnya Mimi." Ujar Eric.

"Mengapa kau membawanya kemari?"

"Sssstt... aku belum selesai bicara. Aku tahu kau tidak akan menari malam ini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membawanya bermain di rumahmu." Eric menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan. Ia berdiri dan menggapai tubuh Sungmin dengan satu lengan, kemudian diciumnya bibir pemuda itu dengan kasar.

Sungmin berhasil melepaskan tautan bibir mereka walaupun sangat sulit untuk keluar dari jeratan lengan kokoh Eric. "Bermain?"

Eric tertawa, "Kau harus mencoba sesuatu yang baru, Sungmin. _Threesome_ akan memperluas pengalamanmu dalam bercinta." Ujarnya berbisik.

Sungmin belum sempat menelaah perkataan Eric ketika wanita tadi memisahkan keduanya. "Hei, jangan mengabaikanku." Ia menyentuh Sungmin dengan gerakan menggoda, "Jadi, pemuda tampan ini yang akan bermain dengan kita? Hmm... _oppa... _bagaimana dia bisa begitu cantik?"

Wanita itu mengoceh sambil terus menciumi leher Sungmin.

Namun tidak berlangsung lama karena akhirnya Sungmin menahan kedua lengan yang sudah hampir melepas pakaian mininya, dan langsung memakaikan kembali mantel bulu serta tas jinjing berwarna senada. Pemuda itu menarik lengan si wanita dengan kasar, menggeretnya, dan mengeluarkannya segera dari dalam rumah.

Sungmin tidak mempedulikan gedoran keras dari luar ketika akhirnya berhasil menutup pintu. Ia menemukan Eric duduk sambil mempertahankan senyuman liciknya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa berbagi, Sungmin." Ujarnya pelan.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong." Sungmin hampir mendesis. "Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan perilaku kotormu itu."

Sungmin langsung mendapatkan balasannya dengan bicara seperti itu. Eric menarik kerah baju dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dinding dengan keras. "Apa kau mabuk? Kalau iya aku bisa saja memaafkanmu. Atau kau lupa sedang bicara dengan siapa, Sungmin?"

Sungmin diam saja. Ia merasakan nyeri sedikit pada punggungnya. Namun itu belum seberapa. Eric kerap kali melakukan yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini. Tapi kejadian dengan Kyuhyun pagi tadi membuatnya berpikir keras. Ia harus mencoba mengambil langkah ini jika tak ingin menyesal nantinya.

"Eric..."

Kesunyian mencekam mendekap mereka berdua. Bahkan Eric seperti menantikan apa yang akan Sungmin katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin berhenti..."

Masih menunggu untuk kalimat selanjutnya.

"Lepaskan aku."

-oOo-

"Kyuhyun, pakaianmu tidak diganti dari semalam. Jangan katakan kau benar-benar tidur dengan penari laki-laki itu." Changmin berbisik. Ia sungguh ingin mati saat harus menahan diri tidak bertanya perihal kejadian semalam di diskotik. Kyuhyun yang mereka kenal bukan seseorang yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia bahkan selalu menolak untuk wawancara majalah kampus dalam edisi mahasiswa berprestasi atau sekedar profil muda bulan ini.

Tapi yang semalam itu sungguh kejadian langka.

Amber kemudian masuk dalam pembicaraan. "Kau... hebat!" katanya dengan mengacungkan ibu jari di hadapan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau benar-benar tidur dengan pria cantik itu? Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak tahu kau suka dengan laki—"

"Kalian ingin kuhajar?" Kyuhyun memotong dengan suara yang dalam. Membuat Amber langsung menarik kursinya lebih dekat dengan Yunho. Sedang Changmin beranjak untuk meminta sumpit baru karena yang sebelumnya ia jatuhkan.

...

Sepanjang hari Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kesal. Bahkan sampai menghabiskan semua permen pemberian ibunya tadi, suasana hatinya pun tak kunjung membaik. Benar Kyuhyun sangat marah. Namun bukan berarti ia harus mengangkat kembali perihal pekerjaan Sungmin dan memojokkan pemuda itu lagi.

"_Aku akan berhenti! Jika itu membuatmu tidak menyerah menjadi dokter, aku akan melakukannya."_

Kalimat yang sungguh membuat Kyuhyun semakin marah. Ia berpikir tanpa harus menukarnya dengan mimpi menjadi seorang sutradara pun Sungmin seharusnya bisa berhenti dari pekerjaan itu. Dirinya bisa saja mencari pekerjaan baru untuk Sungmin. Atau mungkin sebuah beasiswa. Seseorang tidak harus pintar untuk mendapatkannya, bukan? Mereka berada di umur yang sama, dan sampai saat ini tidak ada satupun yang mengerti mengapa Sungmin tidak bisa mendapatkan kesempatan yang sama dengan remaja-remaja lain. Mengapa ia harus bekerja begitu keras dan seolah-olah hanya satu profesi yang memberikannya kehidupan? Sungmin seorang diri di dunia ini. Jadi mengapa ia harus bekerja seolah ada banyak orang yang harus diberi makan?

Dalam titik ini Kyuhyun menyadari. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun!"

Pria itu mendongak dan menemukan seseorang melambaikan tangan di seberang jalan. Lampu lalu lintas belum mengizinkan untuk menyeberang hingga orang tersebut hanya berteriak memintanya untuk menunggu.

Namun Kyuhyun berbalik dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan.

Dan tiba-tiba...

Suara derit rem yang diinjak kasar beserta bunyi klakson panjang membuatnya terpaksa berbalik. Semua kejadian terburuk sudah melintas begitu saja dalam benaknya.

"Yah! Kau sudah bosan hidup?! Tidak bisa membaca lampu lalu lintas?!"

Kyuhyun menerobos kerumunan orang di pinggir jalan untuk bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Kemudian rasanya seperti ingin menangis karena lega saat melihat Sungmin hanya terduduk dengan wajah begitu tegang karena terkejut. Ia buru-buru menghambur ke tengah jalan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka? Huh?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia akhirnya berdiri dengan bantuan Kyuhyun dan menepi saat sebelumnya membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada semua orang.

"Kenapa menyebrang saat lampu belum hijau?!"

Sungmin yang baru saja tenang kembali terbelalak ketika Kyuhyun membentaknya (lagi) bahkan kali ini tanpa pemanasan. "Itu... karena aku melihatmu akan pergi lagi." Ujarnya takut-takut.

Kyuhyun tak ingin membalas lagi. Pria itu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin. Ia tak peduli jika kekasihnya masih saja membuntuti. Sudah begitu larut dan jalanan sudah lebih lengang. Bahkan ketika mereka menapaki lingkaran luar taman kota, semuanya terasa sangat sunyi. Hanya bunyi langkah keduanya yang terdengar. Sangat dingin. Sedingin bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Sungmin mencoba memanggil. Suaranya terdengar aneh karena tiupan udara malam membuat wajahnya hampir beku. Untuk menggerakkan bibir pun rasanya sulit. Sungmin ingin tempat yang hangat. Ia merindukan pelukan Kyuhyun. "Sampai kapan kau akan diam saja?"

Kyuhyun berhenti, namun tidak berbalik. "Jangan ikuti aku."

"Aku ingin bicara. Kumohon..."

Kyuhyun diam saja. Hal ini memberikan sedikit kesempatan pada Sungmin untuk menjadi yang lebih banyak bicara.

"Aku minta maaf. Sungguh. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu harus melepaskan mimpi terbesarmu. Percayalah. Aku akan sangat senang jika suatu saat kau akan bisa jadi seorang sutradara yang hebat. Dan... sepertinya aku pernah mendengar di suatu tempat jika ada seseorang yang berprofesi dokter sekaligus sutradara." Sungmin menutup matanya siap menerima kalimat paling keji sekalipun.

Kyuhyun berbalik. "Aku tidak mengenalmu, Sungmin."

Kalimat yang justru membuat sebagian diri Sungmin runtuh ketimbang sakit hati. Mengapa Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu? Apa kekasihnya begitu marah hingga mengeluarkan kalimat demikian? "Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Aku menyadarinya sekarang. Dimana kita bertemu, kemudian apa yang kita lakukan setelahnya. Aku bahkan tidak bertanya dari mana kau berasal. Bagaimana kehidupanmu sebelum bertemu denganku. Dari keluarga seperti apa kau terlahir. Bahkan sekarang aku sangat ingin tahu apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak. Selama ini kita tidak banyak bicara. Baiklah. Anggap ini salahku yang memiliki sifat buruk tentang bagaimana cara berinteraksi. Aku tergila-gila padamu dan hanya menginginkanmu untuk berada di bawahku, mendesah memanggil namaku—"

"Kyuhyun..."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidupmu. Kau bahkan merahasiakan mengapa tidak ingin meninggalkan pekerjaanmu. Dan sekarang juga tak mau memberi tahu mengapa kau begitu menginginkanku untuk menjadi seorang dokter, disaat jalan untuk keinginan terbesar dalam hidupku terbuka sangat besar."

Sungmin kemudian berlari dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Tak peduli tengah berada di mana mereka sekarang. Tak peduli siapa yang mungkin akan melihat mereka kali ini. Sungmin tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun-nya yang lugu, Kyuhyun-nya yang sangat ia cintai.

Ya. Sungmin juga mencintai Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berani mengambil semua resiko agar bisa meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya.

...

Dua jam sebelumnya...

"Eric, aku ingin berhenti."

Tidak ada sahutan untuk sementara. Eric hanya menatap Sungmin minus senyumannya yang memang sudah memudar ketika kalimat pertama terucap.

"Aku tidak main-main." Sungmin berkata lagi.

"Aku bisa melihatnya." Pria itu melepaskan cengkeramannya walau tidak beranjak dari sana. "Dan seingatku, aku tidak pernah memberikanmu pilihan. Kau berhutang seumur hidup, Sungmin. Kau dengar? Se-u-mur-hi-dup." Eric begitu tahu bagaimana bicara untuk mengintimidasi seseorang. Terbukti Sungmin tiba-tiba kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Ia merosot ke bawah.

Darah... dan amarah. Seketika itu juga semua bayangan masa lalu melintas dengan jelas dalam benak Sungmin. Napasnya menderu seperti saat itu. Saat dimana kedua lengannya berbalur dengan darah kental. Darah seseorang...tidak bahkan dua.

"_Pembunuhan berencana. Dan pelakunya akan dituntut hukuman seumur hidup."_

Sekali lagi suara Eric terdahulu menggema. Satu ucapan yang membuat seluruh hidupnya kini tergantung pada lelaki itu.

"Dan satu lagi... aku tahu alasanmu untuk mengatakan semua ini padaku. Dan dengan sangat menyesal harus kukatakan, bahwa aku tidak segan-segan untuk menemui pemuda itu—"

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHNYA!" Sungmin berteriak. "Jangan... pernah sekali pun menyentuhnya." Kemudian suaranya melemah karena air mata sudah tak terbendung.

Eric mendekati wajah itu dan berbisik, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku melakukannya?"

Dengan uraian air mata, pemuda itu menatap Eric dengan emosi yang bercampur aduk. "Aku sudah pernah melumuri tangan ini dengan darah orang tuaku sendiri. Aku... bisa saja melumurinya lagi dengan... darahmu."

Eric tertawa keras mendengarnya. Mendengar bagaimana macan kecilnya mengancam dengan tangan gemetar membuat pria itu merasa kasihan. "Coba saja kau lakukan. Aku membuatmu terhindar dari hukuman, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mengirimmu ke sana." Kemudian ia berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan aparteman.

"Ah, satu lagi. Kau masih ingin memakai pisau itu saat membunuhku nanti? Karena aku masih menyimpannya." Setelah satu kecupan singkat pada wajah Sungmin, pria itu baru benar-benar pergi.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun hanya memandangi Sungmin yang sudah menenggelamkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya pada bak mandi. Mereka berada dalam sebuah kamar hotel murah di jalan-jalan gelap kota. Terlalu jauh untuk kembali ke apartemen Sungmin, dan tak mungkin Kyuhyun pulang membawanya ke rumah. Namun keduanya sudah sangat lelah untuk berjalan, hingga tempat itu menjadi satu-satunya pilihan untuk singgah.

Melihat kekasihnya yang hanya duduk diam, Sungmin sedikit mendekat untuk bisa meraih wajah Kyuhyun dengan lengannya. "Kenapa diam? Airnya masih hangat, aroma terapinya juga akan membantumu menghilangkan lelah setelah seharian memiliki jadwal kuliah yang padat." Sungmin beranjak membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Kyuhyun. Perlahan dan begitu lembut.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menghentikan semua. Ia mengenggam kedua tangan Sungmin yang masih menyisakan dua buah kancing terbawah. "Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk menjadi dokter ataupun sutradara dengan satu syarat..."

Sungmin merasakan sebuah sinar harapan kembali terlihat di sana. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui. "Katakan, Kyuhyun."

"Tinggal bersamaku dan ibu."

-oOo-

Nyonya rumah keluarga Cho itu kini diam dan menghentikan segala kegiatannya ketika sang putra semata wayang meminta untuk melakukan pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin kau mengadopsi seseorang, bu." Kyuhyun memulai dengan satu kalimat yang jelas dan tanpa bertele-tele. Membuat wanita paruh baya itu sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan yang tidak biasa.

Pikirnya Kyuhyun merasa kesepian karena sebagai anak tunggal dari seorang ibu tanpa ayah membuat ia kesepian. "Kau ingin... memiliki seorang adik?" seperti itulah yang nyonya Cho tangkap dari perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

Di luar dugaan anak itu menggeleng. "Bukan sebagai saudara. Hanya sebagai seseorang yang akan tinggal di rumah ini dan mendapatkan hak yang sama seperti yang kau berikan padaku. Makan, minum, pakaian, dan pendidikan. Aku ingin kau menjadi walinya."

Entah 'seseorang' seperti apa yang Kyuhyun maksudkan. Namun sepenting apapun keinginan untuk mengadopsi, wanita itu tidak bisa begitu saja memasukkan orang asing dalam keluarganya. Tidak bisa semudah seperti membeli seekor anjing lucu untuk kau pelihara di rumah, bukan?

"Aku ingin tahu lebih dulu alasan mengapa kau mengajukan permintaan ini." Sang ibu masih dalam kontrol notasi suara yang baik untuk ukuran seorang yang sedang terkejut.

"Dia..." Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya sebentar. "Seorang yang tidak beruntung."

"Lalu?"

"Dan... sangat penting bagiku."

Ibunya tak bisa bertanya lagi saat melihat bagaimana kalimat terakhir terucap dan terdengar penuh luka. Penting? Sepenting apa dia? Seperti apa orangnya? Yang jelas ini pertama kali wanita itu mendengar seorang Cho Kyuhyun 'meminta' padanya.

Wanita itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata lagi. "Kyuhyun-ah, kurasa tak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana rumitnya perihal memasukkan anggota baru dalam satu keluarga. Aku tidak bisa berjanji akan menepatinya. Semua tergantung kau, aku, dan khususnya 'orang' itu."

"Jadi?"

"Bawa dia untuk bertemu denganku, dan biarkan kami bicara dengan tenang."

-oOo-

Kyuhyun baru saja melepas sepatunya ketika mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar mandi. Buru-buru ia meletakkan tas dan mantel di atas sofa untuk kemudian segera menuju pintu kamar mandi.

Pintu tidak dikunci dan hanya ditutup sekedarnya. Siapapun yang masuk pastinya sangat terburu-buru untuk segera membuang apapun. Dan Kyuhyun kini melihat Sungmin yang terduduk dengan kepala hampir saja masuk seluruhnya ke dalam kloset. "Sungmin-ah..."

Belum ada jawaban berarti selain Sungmin yang terus memuntahkan cairan dari dalam perut. Kyuhyun hanya membantu mengusap punggung dan berharap hal itu dapat segera menghentikan Sungmin untuk mengeluarkan semua isi perut tanpa bersisa.

"Ada apa?"

Segera setelah semuanya kembali tenang, pertanyaan itulah yang Kyuhyun sampaikan. Sungmin hanya menggeleng dan berucap "Aku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun memeriksa suhu tubuh dan denyut nadi Sungmin dengan seksama. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan temperatur tubuh Sungmin, dan begitu pula detak jantungnya. Benda itu hanya berdetak cepat sesaat setelah mengalami muntah-muntah. Dan begitu semua berlalu, denyut nadi dan jantungnya kembali normal. "Makanan apa yang kau santap semalam?" tanyanya mencoba mencari penyebab mengapa Sungmin seperti itu.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sungmin lemah.

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. "Tidak ada? Kau tidak makan semalam?!"

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa melangkahkan kaki dari tempat tidur karena mual. Jangankan makan malam, kurasa aku tidak peduli jika ada pencuri yang masuk sekalipun."

"Kenapa tidak langsung ke dokter?"

"Kyuhyun-ah... aku bahkan tidak menutup jendela dengan benar semalaman." Sungmin bicara sambil kedua matanya terpejam.

"Kau tidak menghubungiku."

"Aku melakukannya."

Kyuhyun baru teringat jika semalam memang ada satu panggilan dari nomor Sungmin yang belum bisa ia jawab karena pembicaraan serius dengan sang ibu. "Tapi ketika kuhubungi kembali, hanya terdengar pesan kotak suara."

Sungmin diam saja tak menanggapi.

"Ah... kurasa tidak juga mengingat untuk mengisi baterai ponsel." Kyuhyun menjawab sendiri pertanyaan dalam hatinya. "Bagaimana sekarang? Apa kau perlu kubawa ke dokter."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kau dokternya. Aku tidak perlu siapa-siapa lagi."

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Mengingatkan mereka berdua akan pertengkaran dua hari lalu. Bukan niatnya untuk menghindari Sungmin. Hanya saja, selama beberapa bulan berhubungan dengan pemuda tersebut, baru hari itu ia merasakan sebuah pemikiran yang serius. Betapa ia hanya mementingkan gelora cinta pada pandangan pertama, begitu terjeratnya hidup satu sama lain hanya dengan satu pembenaran sebuah kasih sayang yang lugu.

Mereka melakukan semuanya tanpa berpikir panjang. Tanpa peduli apakah semua akan baik-baik saja nantinya? Akankah semua ini baik-bak saja? Atau dapatkah lingkungan menerima mereka. Sebuah ironi cinta yang egois. Dan kini keduanya harus sadar jika pendewasaan sudah menunggu. Dan sebagai awalan, memikirkan masa depan adalah sesuatu yang mau tak mau harus dilewati.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya seraya mengusap kening Sungmin dengan lembut. "Tentang tinggal bersamaku."

Sungmin menatap sayu. Pikirannya masih saja belum bisa mencerna bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk tinggal satu rumah. Kyuhyun seperti sama sekali tidak merasakan jika hal itu terjadi, keluarganya mungkin tidak akan mengalami hari-hari yang tenang.

Ada banyak alasan untuk tidak meneruskan niat tersebut. Pertama, Sungmin bukan berasal dari keluarga yang jelas, dan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya alasan hingga saat ini hidup sebatang kara adalah noda besar yang tidak akan pernah diterima masyarakat manapun. Untuk alasan ini, hanya Sungmin, si brengsek Eric, dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Kedua, kemungkinan Sungmin akan langsung ditendang ke luar adalah ketika kenyataan bahwa dirinya dan Kyuhyun menjalin sebuah hubungan tidak normal. Lain cerita jika Sungmin adalah wanita. Dan persoalan ini tidak diketahui oleh si nyonya rumah. Entah drama pertengkaran macam apa yang akan terjadi saat semua itu terbongkar, dan Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang peduli dengan sekitar jika hal itu menyangkut kesenangannya. Yang Mulia Cho Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan tak peduli jika sudah melakukan adegan ciuman panas dengan seorang penari muda laki-laki di bar dengan disaksikan banyak pasang mata.

Dan ketiga, masih saja menjadi rahasia. Sungmin mungkin butuh waktu untuk menjelaskan alasan yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menghadapi ibumu. Apalagi untuk berinteraksi dengannya setiap hari." Sungmin mungkin masih jujur untuk jawaban ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah tidur dengan anak semata wayangnya."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, seolah alasan yang Sungmin ungkapkan bukanlah masalah besar. "Mungkin jika disederhanakan, aku yang menidurimu. Kemudian membawamu kepada orang tuaku untuk bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah kulakukan. Bedanya tidak akan ada bayi yang tumbuh di perutmu."

"Aku serius, Kyuhyun. Ini tidak akan menjadi sederhana." Sungmin menyela frustasi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia berpindah untuk bergabung bersama Sungmin berbaring di tempat tidur. Memeluk kekasihnya dan merasakan setiap inci perubahan suhu tubuhnya. "Kau tahu? Tiba-tiba memiliki rasa tidak percaya padamu membuatku cukup frustasi."

"Kau bisa saja meninggalkanku." Sungmin merespon dengan sedih. "Bukannya mengikatku untuk memastikan aku bisa memenuhi janji."

"Apa kau menginginkan aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu untuk point ini selesai."

Jawaban yang egois untuk cinta yang juga egois. Tapi Sungmin juga memiliki alasan lain. "Tapi aku masih belum bisa membayangkan tinggal satu atap dengan satu-satunya orang yang akan menjadi alasan terbesar untuk membuat kita berpisah."

"Aku sangat terkesan kau memikirkan semuanya dengan baik."

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin melepaskan dekapan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar. "Mengertilah. Aku tidak akan menari lagi dan mencari pekerjaan lain. Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku mengingkarinya. Tapi jangan paksa aku untuk tinggal bersama keluargamu."

Kyuhyun tidak lagi mencoba berargumen. Ia bangun dan terlihat membenahi diri dan barang-barangnya. "Aku akan katakan pada ibu jika kau belum bisa menemuinya sekarang. Akan kuatur lagi jadwalnya. Datanglah ke rumah sakit dengan membawa ini, dan periksa semua kesehatanmu di sana." Pemuda itu meletakkan sebuah kartu berwarna kuning keemasan di atas nakas. Kemudian berlalu setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Sungmin. "Selamat malam."

-oOo-

"Apa ini?"

Kyuhyun menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kepada sang ibu. Wanita itu membacanya dengan seksama dan kemudian meletakkan kembali di atas meja.

"Kau tahu benar bagaimana jawabanku."

Kyuhyun membenahi kembali kertas-kertas tadi ke dalam sebuah amplop. "Aku sudah menandatangani kontraknya, dan jadwal training akan dimulai bulan depan."

Jawaban itu tak ayal membuat Nyonya keluarga Cho tersebut langsung meradang. "Kau—bagaimana bisa kau melakukan semuanya tanpa persetujuanku?! Apa kau sadar jika semua ini akan merusak masa depan yang sudah kurancang untukmu?!"

"Tapi aku juga ingin ikut ambil bagian dalam perencanaan masa depanku." Kyuhyn menjawab dengan tenang.

Wanita itu berdiri karena sudah tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kekesalannya. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini, Kyuhyun?! Pertama kau memintaku untuk mengadopsi seseorang yang bahkan sampai saat ini belum pernah kau perkenalkan padaku. Dan sekarang... kau menandatangani kontrak untuk bergabung dalam akademi bodoh itu tanpa persetujuanku?! Kau bisa saja membunuhku hanya dengan satu pisau, tapi kenapa justru dua—" Sang ibu tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba leher dan kepala bagian belakang terasa seperti dihantam batu dengan keras.

"Ibu!" Kyuhyun menyambar lengan ibunya untuk membuat wanita itu tetap seimbang. "Kau baik-baik saja?" kemudian perlahan membawanya kembali duduk.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menenangkan segalanya. "Kau tahu mengapa aku begitu membenci ayahmu?" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Karena menghamilimu dan kemudian meninggalkanmu." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara pelan.

Ibunya menggeleng, "Aku seorang dokter. Dan tidak akan terlalu bodoh untuk membiarkan sebuah kehamilan yang tidak diinginkan."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Aku menginginkan kehamilan ini. Aku sangat ingin memiliki anak dari pria itu. Aku sangat menginginkan kehadiranmu ke dunia ini, Kyuhyun." Ada satu luka yang memang tak pernah terungkap, dan kini Kyuhyun dapat melihat rahasia itu muncul ke permukaan. "Aku membenci ayahmu, karena pria itu membiarkan dirinya mati dalam rasa bersalah."

Kyuhyun masih menyimak. Sama sekali tidak ingin memotong, atau bahkan meninggalkan percakapan seperti yang selalu ia lakukan jika tengah bicara pada ibunya.

"Dia seorang aktor yang tampan. Kemudian kamera dan para penggemar membunuhnya."

"Aku tidak peduli siapa ayahku." Kyuhyun menjawab dingin "Dan bukankah itu hal baik jika ia akhirnya mendapatkan hukuman?"

"Dia mati karena berusaha melindungiku dan darah dagingnya. Meninggalkan semua rumor yang beredar dalam keadaan tanpa jawaban. Dia memilih mati untuk menutup mulut masyarkat dan membuat kita berdua hidup normal sampai saat ini."

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Selama ini memikirkan kondisinya terlahir tanpa ayah ke dunia dan memiliki seorang ibu bagai diktator membuatnya cukup untuk membenci siapapun laki-laki itu. Dan kini sang ibu menceritakan semuanya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bahwa nyonya keluarga Cho itu bukan membenci mimpinya. Namun, wanita itu membenci dirinya yang menyukai hal sama seperti mendiang ayah biologisnya. Dunia hiburan, yang bahkan membuat ibunya harus membesarkan anak laki-laki seorang diri tanpa pernah merasakan indahnya sebuah pernikahan.

"Kita bicarakan ini lain kali saja. Beristirahatlah."

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk sejenak keluar dari kenyataan. Ia butuh waktu untuk semuanya. Mimpinya. Ibunya. Dan mungkin Sungmin-nya.

-oOo-

"Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin baru saja pulang ketika menemukan seseorang duduk di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Di luar sangat dingin. Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Pria itu mungkin hampir beku, namun senyumnya tidak lepas saat mengetahui kekasihnya kini ada di depan mata.

"Di dalam juga tidak ada kau. Jadi sama saja."

Itu hanya hal terakhir yang terucap jika bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah perbincangan karena tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan membawanya dalam satu ciuman panjang dan dalam. Sungmin sempat meronta karena bibir Kyuhyun menabrak miliknya dengan keras. Sedikit rintihan terdengar walau akhirnya mereka dengan cepat berada dalam satu ritme sesi tarian lidah di depan pintu apartemen.

Tempat yang berbahaya. Dan mereka tidak akan peduli.

...

"Ahh~ K-Kyuhyun..."

Hormon manusia memang tidak akan pernah mengenal tempat dan waktu. Hanya sebuah emosi yang menguasai mereka. Kini keduanya bahkan tidak pernah sampai melewati ambang batas menuju ruang pertama saat memasuki apartemen. Lupa akan tata krama melepas sepatu dan menggantung mantel. Tak ingat apakah lantai itu masih sangat dingin untuk tempat berbaring. Tak peduli jika hanya sebuah pintu yang setiap saat dapat dibuka yang memisahkan mereka dari dunia luar.

Rentetan emosi membungkus semua logika hingga kesanggupan bertahan memang hanya sampai tempat itu. Kyuhyun sudah menurunkan pakaian bawah Sungmin dan menikmati sebuah suguhan klasik namun begitu candu. Dan di atas sana sang pemilik cukup bertahan untuk tidak terjatuh dan membuat semuanya sia-sia.

Jemari Sungmin hanya sanggup untuk meremas jutaan helai rambut Kyuhyun di bawah sana saat rongga mulut yang hangat dan basah seolah membuatnya melayang terlalu tinggi. Ia bahkan sudah menaikkan salah satu kakinya ke pundak Kyuhyun.

"_Fuck me,_ Kyuhyun!"

Sebuah tiket untuk memasuki tahap selanjutnya. Dan Kyuhyun tak memberikan satu jeda napas yang cukup membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dan menyerangnya dengan segera.

Sungmin berteriak untuk yang kesekian kali, menyebut nama sang kekasih puluhan kali, dan mendesah ratusan kali. Ia bahkan merasakan banyak cairan keluar dari milikinya yang dibiarkan tanpa perlakuan.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai pada satu titik pencitraan kebahagiaan duniawi. Mengisi ruang sempit dengan berbagai benih yang tidak akan pernah tumbuh menjadi janin. Membiarkan jutaan senjatanya terbuang sia-sia, mengalir sepanjang kaki Sungmin dan tercecer begitu saja di lantai. Tak akan menjadi apa-apa. Tak akan membuahkan apa-apa. Karena dirinya tidak menginginkan seorang pun yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Hanya Sungmin. Hanya seorang Lee Sungmin.

"_Kyuhyun... aku sakit. Selamatkan aku..."_

**.**

**.**

_**to be continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Masih bingung? Wajaaaar... baru juga chapter dua. Hihi..._

_Nah... banyak multi(?)konflik yang masih mentah kalau temen2 liat. Saya gak akan main teka teki, soalnya berurusan sama penyakit dan penjara __itu pilihannya Cuma hidup sengsara atau mati. Dan seperti sebelumnya kalau saya buat ff, konten adalah harga mati, tapi proses masih bisa berubah. Try me, then... ngehehe..._

_Makasih untuk tetap sayang sama saya dan karya2 saya._

_Thank you and Love you all..._

_-fe-_


	3. Chapter 3 Apologize

Hey.. hey...

Hmm... sebelum berkata-kata, saya mau minta maaf dulu, temen2 pasti kecewa karena postingan ini bukan update untuk chapter selanjutnya. Tapi demi kebaikan bersama (halah!) saya harus buat postingan ini di sini. ya... harapannya biar semua baca.

oke... saya mulai aja ya..

Jadi, tujuan saya buat postingan ini adalah karena dengan berat hati harus mengatakan bahwa **ff Tourniquet tidak akan saya lanjutkan. **Tanya kenapa? mmm... sebenarnya ini cuma masalah bagaimana konsistensi saya dalam mempertahankan apa yang sudah saya mulai. seperti pada ff2 sebelumnya, saya selalu mengatakan bahwa "mengakhiri apa yang sudah saya lemparkan keluar adalah suatu pencapaian" dan itu hukumnya wajib untuk siapapun dan apapun yang kamu buat. BUT... saya juga manusia biasa kan ya,, yg kadang bisa berubah dan mudah 'kehilangan'. Jadi mungkin, pada titik ini saya benar-benar menyerah.

kalau mungkin ada beberapa dari temen2 yang pernah ngobrol bagaimana cara saya menulis. saya selalu jawab **"sebelum memulai sebuah cerita, saya selalu sudah punya akhirannya, saya memiliki konsep rangka karangan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat, dan mungkin hanya proses nya saja yang bisa dimodifikasi sesuai keinginan pembaca."  
**dan sayangnya untuk ff kali ini, saya betul-betul kehilangan semuanya. dari mulai konsep rangka, karakter, klimaks, bahkan ending. kedengerannya berlebihan kan? kalo kata anak muda jaman sekarang mah "kak fe lebay" kkk~

tapi begitulah... saya juga heran kenapa tiba-tiba mengalami 'love deases' (ada di 3jib itu *hiyaah!) kayak gini. sungguh luar biasa bukan bagaimana Tuhan membolak-balikan hati manusia? :( dan karena saya gak suka membuat orang menunggu, jadi saya putuskan untuk men-**discontinue-**kan ff kali ini. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena ini sungguh diluar kuasa saya dalam mengendalikan suasana hati.

Jangan berpikir buruk bahwa saya berhenti karena ada oknum2 yang tidak suka dengan ff saya dan kemudian mengancam atau mungkin karena gak banyak yang review (tapi buat saya mah segini udah banyak sih). Gak laaaahhh huhuhu... saya tahu semua sayang dan cinta dengan (cerita) saya *narsis dikit boleh* dan walaupun saya ini author yang terbilang gak terlalu produktif, saya tahu cerita2 saya masih dihargai walaupun ada diantaranya yang tidak menunjukkan lewat kata2 di kolom review. karena apa? karena kalian adalah reader kesayangannnnn.

Tetap sehat dan mencintai terhadap sesama, teman-teman...

mudah2an Tuhan cepet2 ngebalikin lagi hati saya, dan kembali bikin cerita2 yang aduhai(?) lagi. hahahahaha...

Sekali lagi saya MINTA MAAF dan TeRIMA KASIH untuk semua...

-brb-

with love

fe


End file.
